The Furious Battle: The New Pilot *Edited*
by AceCrater
Summary: This is a better and longer one. So please review when you read it. Thank you.


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Disclaimer: Max Leonardo, Ace Carter, Avica Radex, and Selena Airess and some others you've never heard of are my characters for this story, email me if you want to use them! The gundam wing characters aren't my characters and I do not own them. So I admit it don't sue me besides I don't have money most of the times you can call me broke. I don't own anything on Gundam Wing.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
The Furious Battle The New Pilot  
"One Identity Mistaken"  
Relena Peacecraft and her new bodyguard were having a conversation about the mysterious boy who has been murdering people in the Peacemillion ship. The bodyguard is Avica Radex a replacement of Lucreizia Noin. The boy had somehow breaked in the ship appearing to find somebody or someone. Avica became a witness of this scene. She reported it to Relena so she can know who was behind this whole incident. Avica sat in front of Relena's desk, while she asked questions of how he looked and where was he from. "So what did he look like?" Relena asked. Avica shifted in her seat.  
"He dark brown hair in fade kind of haircut-- Look I know this guy. He just killed more then three thousand crews on your ship with an explosive. That theif Selena Airess was with him." Avica said annoyed. Relena looked straight at her as if analyzing her. "I thought we kept the theif in high qualified security." Relena exclaimed. Avica now got up from her chair and started to pace the room. "I know Relena, this person is very unique he has hacking abilities, and wanted Selena because they had a past relationship together or maybe he needed her to get something for hiself." Avica said crazily.  
"How do you know him so much?" Relena asked suspiciously. Avica smiled as if she was saying something funny.  
"I knew him when I was fifteen during the battle with Oz, he was greedy to be known as a hero. He tried building his own Gundam and he did which was a powerful zero system. After that he became crazy the Gundam had a computer in it that could give the person strageties in combat, a large amount of knowledge and the thirst to kill even though the person wasn't in the system. It was called the Tredalin and for short it was called Tred. He became very greedy and tested it by killing off a whole amount of civilians." Avica explained. "I took the system away from him and now he tried to built another one. After a few months he was still building it and needed one more part, the system he didn't have it. He wanted to kill me for taking the original away but couldn't because something in his mind kept him from doing it."  
Avica had stop, and Relena stared at her eye asking her was that it but she continued. "He ran away from me and started working again on his system now he kidnaps Selena because he may think that she has valuable information about the system." Avica finished.  
"Exactly because she's a theif." Relena said. Avica was confused.  
"So? That doesn't mean anything." Avica said.  
"Yes, it does. Do you still have the so called Tred system?" Relena asked. Avica understanded now.  
"No, I don't have it. I'm getting your point." Avica said.  
"He needs her because she stole the system and put it somewhere nobody knows where to get it, real smart of her." Relena said. "What's this guy's name anyway?" "He has two identities, Max Leonardo is his real name and his other name is Ace Crater one he made up to cover himself from being tracked down." Avica replied.  
"Good, I'm going to inform the gundam pilots that they have a new mission and you will investigate where he is and trace him, nobody kills off my crews and guards off like that. It's too brutal. . . Anyway make sure he doesn't find that Tred." Relena said to her.  
"Yes miss, I will get him no matter what." Avica said. She left the office with an evil grin.  
"Stupid Relena, there is no Tredalin system. There is only one which Max has that is only as tough as the Wing Zero and when my secret army rises I'll destroy your ignorant people and all the space colonies. After all it is 199 A.C." Avica thought evily. "Max you're in for big trouble." Then she walked away with a scournful laugh.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The telephone rang in Duo Maxwell's bedroom. It was 8:39 in the morning, and everyone was sleeping. Duo picked up the phone in annoyance. It was Relena.  
"What do you want, Relena?"  
"Duo? Since when did you start picking up phones." Relena asked ready to laugh.  
"Man, shut up. If you want to speak with the guy who keeps busting caps, Heero Yuy I'll let you talk to him." Duo said freshly. Relena paused for a minute.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to come up harsh. You know we have been doing odd jobs that make us stay up late doing work and you know it's getting us to obnoxious." Duo said sadly.  
Relena felt bad for them. "How's it going in there?" Questioned Relena.  
"Well... I'm just answering the phones everyday and night which makes me very tired, Heero is the one who is on the computer trying to keep the numbers from going down and which makes him have the most difficult part of the job. He is even growing bags under his eyes, you should see him I think he is going to lose it. Quatre well is not working with us and he is with Rashid working things out. I hear that he is very bored. Wufei is needed to put down the names of the people who needs help with certain problems, Trowa is the handyman around since he has skills and our new friend who helps us work just quit yesterday." Duo said with a sigh. "Man, I would do anything to be a gundam pilot again."  
Relena listen to his voice that used to be cheerful and miserable. She thought that now it was time to bring up why she had called him.  
"So why did you call me, Relena?" Asked Duo.  
"Duo, I got a new job for you and the rest. How would you like to be a Gundam pilot again?" Relena asked. Duo leaped out of the bed.  
"You've got to be kidding!!!" Duo yelled at the top of his lungs. Relena shook her head from the noise.  
"Nope, I had someone pulling a threat that they are performing world domination and if anyone had tried to stop them Earth will be a mass of a smoked ball." Relena said.  
"And someone a few days later blew up a weapon facility killing three thousand of my crews. I believe that person who did was the same who sent the threat, he also kidnapped a theif from the facility with him."  
"How awful, but wait till Heero here's this news." Duo screamed again. "Heehaa!!! woohoo!"  
"Duo... Please."  
"What's the matter it is good news." Duo said jumping on his bed.  
"Don't tell-- don't tell Heero -- I called, okay." Relena said.  
"Why not?"  
"You no Heero and I didn't have a good past -- just please, don't tell him." Relena said desperately.   
"Okay, I got it. Wait, what's in it for us to fight?" Duo asked.  
"You guys could be a protecter of the peacemillion." Relena offered. "You never have to use money to buy things and your job will be at the peacemillion with interest."  
"That-- may I bless you -- I can't believe you are offering all of us this opportunity! see ya later and trust me I won't tell Heero Yuy about this call."  
"Yes, just come pick up your Gundams at the peacemillion, okay." Relena said and put the reciever down.  
Relena was thinking about Heero, "I loved you, but you couldn't love me back. To show that I care for you I gave you this opportunity just don't try to kill yourself this time Heero." Relena said.  
Meanwhile the gundam pilots came rushing in Duo's room because of his happy woops. Them all were tired and Quatre was there, with Wufei, Trowa, Heero with Hilde. Duo looked at them.  
"What the hell is your problem, Duo?" Hilde shouted over him.  
Duo jumped off the bed. "So how would you like blowing things up again, guys." He said with that stupid smile he never bought up in a long time. Trowa this time smiled, he understood Duo in what he ment. Next Wufei was surprised.  
"We're in again!?" Wufei asked stupidly.   
"You bet!!!"  
"I can't believe it." Quatre shout out. All three hugged each other, while Heero and Hilde didn't understand what they were talking about.  
"What is this about?" Asked Heero.  
"Heero, don't be a dumbass." Duo said putting a hand over Heero's neck. "We gonna pilot again someone offered us to fight and this time we never have to work but with the peacemillion crews."  
"Tell me that's good enough for you, huh?" Quatre said in his soft voice. Heero smiled with pleasure.  
"Well it is." Heero said flaty. He was happy that he was back to claim what he was born for but in mind he knew that Relena gave Duo the message. It was about time he faced his emotions.  
Hilde got angry and left them having there joy. She had an anger for Duo and love. It was always battle that interest him and she hated him for that. Duo saw her leave the room.  
"What's wrong with her?" Duo said.  
"Ehhh, maybe she is in a bad mood." Quatre said.  
"Yeah, let's forget about it and pack up baby. It's time to show those bastards that we are made out of heavy metal." Duo said walking to the bathroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Max Leonardo sat behind the desk facing her cute fellow friend Selena Airess. They were talking to each other of what they turned up to be. They were now on Earth and escaped the peacemillion by stealing a shuttle and crashed it in a forest. Selena had her legs crossed at Max's table.  
"Listen, why did you bring me here anyway?" Selena asked.  
"I brought you here because I need your help." Max said he had a problem taking his eyes off her chest.  
Selena looked at him in his gray/blue eyes. "Well, you don't seem to need my help. You need something else." She said seductively.  
"Trust me, I do need your help because of you I'm an outlaw." Max said.  
"Do I give a damn?" Selena said harshly.  
"You better, now that you have a price on your head saying that you're dead." Max said solemnly.  
"agh!!!, damn it Max why did you do this to me?!" Selena shouted at him standing pacing the room. "I was better off in jail."  
"You were better off free." Max said with his solemn voice again.  
"They are going to kill you too, you know that." Selena said softly.  
"Not if they no who we are. I blocked your identity and all you have to do is change your looks and me already have a second one."  
"What is it?"  
"Ace Crater a code name from my master who taught me. Ace for quick movements in battle and Crater -- you say that I'm hot as a volcano crate." Max said leaning on his chair.  
She climbed up his desk and sat at the middle of it. "You know, you're pretty smart for a guy who is about be a fugitive and an outlaw at the same time." She started to unbutton his shirt.  
"What -- are you doing?"  
"What do you think?" Selena replied lustfully.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The gundam pilots reached the peacemillion and hurried to their gundams and stared happily at them. Duo was talking to his Deathscythe like it was alive. Heero Yuy just went to Relena's office. Relena was startled by his appearance. He went to her and started staring at her.  
"What is you want?" Relena asked harshly. Heero stared at her for a long moment.   
"You think I don't know who made that call."  
"I told Duo not to tell you." Relena said now her voice was low and soft.  
"Duo didn't tell me, and I hate when people keep things away I need to know." Heero said edging toward her. Relena seemed scared at the way he was coming up on her like that. Then he had stopped because she was reeling against the wall of her office.  
He had a smirk on his face.  
"See Relena, what's the matter scared of me now after all the time I had pulled the gun at you." Heero said smiling.  
"At first I was but..."  
Heero had cut her off. "Yeah, I know. Duo gave me a fucking bullet in the arm."  
Relena was relaxed now. "You still took my side even though he saved your life." Heero said looking at the floor shyly. Relena was surprised by his shyness.  
"Heero...?"  
"Yeah, yeah I know. Duo and Quatre had beat some emotion into me. They thought that I wasn't human if I had never tried to have any." Heero said. Relena started to step a little closer to him. And their lips were now two inches close. Relena closed her eyes ready to kiss him but somebody stopped them.  
It was Avica's interference. "eh ehm! Excuse me." Avica said.  
Heero turned around and saw the dark haired girl. Heero moved out of Relena's way.   
Relena had looked at Heero and to Avica.  
"Oh umm, That's Heero Yuy and Heero this is Avica Radex." Relena introsduced. Heero pulled out to shake her hands but Avica declined the greeting.  
"So -- what is it you came in for, Avica?" Relena asked.  
"Max Leonardo is located but it's somewhere on Earth in undergrou--" Avica said.  
"Wait a minute Max Leonardo." Heero interuppted.  
Avica blinked at Heero. "Yes, what is the problem?" Avica said.  
"That guy worked with us yesterday and quite for no reason he have done that." Heero said.  
"Duo said something about that on the phone." Relena exclaimed.  
"Good, that gives us better help." Avica said. Heero looked suspiciously at her. She seemed to be wanting to find him so eagerly. Heero and Avica had a staring contest and Relena broke it up.  
"So why don't we start our search." Relena insisted.  
"You seem pretty interested in the guy... Avica." Heero snapped.  
"Yes I do, we used to be friend until he messed up." Avica snapped back.  
"I know Max Leonardo more than you do he wouldn't hurt anybody or anything." Heero said obnoxiously.  
"Apparently, he did. Someone blew up an area where we kept a prisoner a girl, Selena Airess and he was around when it happened. He escaped with the theif for a reason." Relena said.  
"What? That's a lie must have been a mistake." Heero said. Avica changed his mind by showing camera shot of Max and a girl seemingly to be running.  
"Doesn't this give you enough proof." Avica said to him.  
"He might be the one who is setting the plan to destroy Earth." Relena said.  
"Nothing is going to stop me from finding him, got it?" Avica said harshly to Heero.  
"Yeah, sure." Heero said. He couldn't believe his friend was a part of crime killing all those people. Heero remembered when he fought the Oz troops and he blowed all of them away. Now he had changed into a new person.  
"I've got to go prepare the Wing Zero." Heero said walking out of the room leaving Avica and Relena together. In his mind he thought about Max. 'I thought you were my friend Max, now you have become my enemy. Before I get to kill you I'm going to ask why so many deaths of innocent men?'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Max and Selena were now on the bed kissing each other, doing each other very fast and hard. They were experiencing their pleasures but then Max leaped off the bed breathlessly.  
"We can't do this, Selena." Max said.  
"Why not?" She asked mockingly.  
"I brought you here because I know you know about the secret army Becka is raising." Max said.  
Selena looked at the wall. "Why? What do you want to know about it?" Selena asked sadly.  
"She has something -- Listen we'll all be dead sooner or later if you don't tell me the codes to de-detonate the mass bomb!!!" Max shouted kicking a lamp on the dresser by the bed.  
"You're talking about Avica aren't you?" Selena asked.  
"Yes, that's her fake identity she's my... Sister." Max ashamed.  
"I'm sorry but I'll have to kill her." Selena said softly. Max came to her grabbed her and starting choking to the wall.  
"Say that again I'll snap your neck." Max said. Selena stared hard at him. This wasn't Max he never tried to hurt somebody who was his friends but she had threaten to kill his sister. Something strange happen his left iris turned blue and went back to gray.  
Max had let go of her. "Max, you have to tell me what happen to the secret system that used to be in the Tred." Selena said gasping for air. Max turned his back on her.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Max said.  
"I know Max but you'll have to tell me what happened there." Selena asked again.  
Max paused then decided to tell her what happen. "She and I were working on a Zero system that can work with two minds. The system was to be called Tred since it had incredible speed, mass weapons, and high quality combat simulations. It took us months to built it and then we started to use it constantly. One day I came to check the mind simulator and then put it in my head little did I know my sister was in their and then I stupidly open the swith and gave my sister a psychotic mind. It had affected me to but just a little. Now the Gundam we had built had it's mind like a live robot and it dropped out my sister and flew away. Becka wanted to have another one so she built it. This is more powerful then the one we built and she decided to go on her own path."  
"She got contaminated with a computer virus?" Selena asked in shock. All this time Avica or Becka killed her whole family because she was contaminated by a virus and herself was wanting revenge of killing her when Max still had his hope in helping her. Now she wanted to help Max in whatever it takes to turn Becka back into her normal.  
"Maybe we should help her, Max." Selena suggested but she was knocked on to the bed. Max had a insane expresion on his face and his grey iris turned back blue. He was pointing a gun to Selena's mouth which brought her fear on grasp.  
"You can't do this, Max" Selena said scared to hell. She scared to die it was her only fear since she saw her whole family begging to live when Avica attacked their ship.  
"I'm not going to kill you, Selena." Max said crazily. "It's not me, you're apart of me. You had helped me all my life I can't kill you but you were right about Avica. She deserves to die even though she is my sister. Not stay still if you don't want me to give you a bullet to the head."  
"Max..."  
"Shut up...I've got a headache." Max said harshly. Selena did what he said while ripped the sheets and started to tie to the bed. When that was done he looked at her and then decided to untie her.  
"Can't you just make up your mind." Selena said. He made her get up by thrusting the gun to her head. "I said shut up you bitch!" Max shouted. She did what she was told.  
"Good, if you wake up with a pounding headache don't blame me." Max said. He hit her with the gun leaving her unconcious to the floor. He checked her three times to make sure if she was badly hurt or dead. After the check up he picked her up an laid her on the bed.  
He held his gun while he took an elevator to upper deck into his house. He opened the door to see Avica and Heero Yuy pointing a gun at him.  
"You know Max I always trusted you and became your friend but this is how you repay me." Heero said. There was a smile that made Avica suddenly suspicious of what he was smiling about. She realized the color of his eyes they were both blue but they were suppose to be gray. Now she started to have an extreme headache, she fell to the ground.  
"What the hell?" Heero said staring at her. Avica was moaning in pain, when Heero looked back to Max he was gone and so was Heero's gun. He went inside the room something had gave him a painful blow to the back. He looked at Heero as if he were weak. He tossed Heero the gun.  
"Now shoot me Heero, since I'm being unfair to you." Max said. Heero got and aimed straight at Max's face.  
"You shouldn't have done that, Max." Heero said. Then he pulled the trigger and missed!!! [Author's Note: Max has a split personality if you didn't figure out yet, his second one name is Ace. That's when he turns crazy and he gets super strength like speed, and inhanced combat skills. He is still good but this personality is not nice.]  
"What!!?" Heero said. Ace came up to Heero and grabbed him by the hair.  
"You're not possibly human, nobody in Earth can do that." Heero said fear crawling up his spine. Way before he never used to be scared of nothing but now he experienced the fear and Max was over him pressing a gun to his head.  
"I had nothing agaisnt you, Heero. You crossed my path for the first and there is a consiquence for that but if you do it again you're dead." Ace said. He aimed the gun to Heero's arm and pulled the trigger.  
"Damn it!!! I'm gonna kill you, Max." Heero screamed with agony. Ace turned back around to him.  
"Not if I kill you first and uhh, my name is not Max it's Ace please try not to forget it." Ace said then kicked Heero on the face causing him to fall unconcious. Now he went to Avica who was in pain. He grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. Then he tried to pull the trigger on her.  
Something was stopping him, he had the other part of him that wanted to keep her alive. "You no what I don't need to kill you yet. I'm gonna march in your secret Anubis [Author's Note: Anubis is Avica's secret army being built deep in space.] army and get my fucking gundam back and if you recover from your freaking pain come and get me because I can really need bastards to challenge me and die." Ace said menacingly.  
"So fuck off, and stay away if you do'nt want to die." Ace said and left the place, leaving them inside his own house and underground sanctuary but he didn't care he needed to find the Gundam Tred because they would be powerful since he turned into a new person, a new person who can control any system, who can cause pain to his enemies with his mind and that person isn't Max, it is......  
ACE CARTER.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Author's Note: Well that was *Part one* of The Furious Battle: The New Pilot *Edited* I'm gonna work on the next one and that will be it's last. I make my fics long that's why I'm working on the next one coming out. Tell me if the ending is crap my e-mail is megs172@juno.com, or tackle31@netzero.net yeah, yeah I know I have bad taste in naming my e-mail it's because I take too long to make up cool names for things or characters so that means I'm very impatient with ideas. And please people when you read this give me a review.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
